Relieve The Girl
by EuterpeDesu
Summary: Highschool AU: Percy's in a band. Annabeth's his bestfriend. Luke breaks a heart. Percy struggles to confess to his bestfriend. Where could possibly be a better place than on the stage. (Don't own the cover image, by the way. Credits to the artist.)


_Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt_

Percy groggily reached for his phone.

The bright light blinded him and a small curse escaped his lips. He glanced at the clock at the corner of the screen.

_2:34 A.M_

The phone continued to vibrate at his hand. When he saw the caller ID, he immediately answered right away.

"_Percy?"_ A shaking voice called his name from the other line.

"Hey." He answered back.

There was silence lingering in the air as the caller didn't reply. Percy tried to grasp anything he might say. He opened his mouth and closed them again. He'd probably say something stupid if he talked, so he just listened to the shaky breaths coming from his caller.

"_I'm sorry I woke you up. I- I just wanted someone to talk to…right now." _ The last line was barely a whisper but it didn't escape Percy's ears.

"Annabeth. Is there something wrong?" Percy sat up on his bed. The sheets falling on his lap. When Annabeth stayed silent, he continued. "Clearly you wouldn't call me at the middle of the night for something. This is very unlike you, _wise girl._" Percy tried to lighten up the mood, but his sense of humor was brushed of when Annabeth didn't even chuckle.

"_It's- It's about him. Luke."_

All the thoughts of crawling back to bed and snuggling his pillows was thrown out the window and anger seeped through every inch of his body.

"W- What about him?" Percy struggled to hide the hate in his voice.

He never liked Luke. He's the star of the basketball team and is very pretty. With short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. He looked wonderful. But what Percy didn't like about his features is that he has a pale deep scar that starts from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. Signaling him that he was trouble. His attitude didn't help either. His cocky and arrogant. His a bully. And he's notorious for playing with girls. That's why he was shocked to know that Annabeth, the top student, was dating the basketball player. Annabeth, the girl who is always in the library, was dating him. Annabeth, _his _bestfriend, was dating the Jock. They were the odd couple. The Nerd and the Jock, that's what everybody in school call them.

"_He- Nothing. Well, Good night."_

"Annabeth Chase, you are my bestfriend for 17 years, since we were born. I know something's wrong, tell me about it." He didn't recognize his voice. It was _menacing. _It was not him.

Annabeth, clearly stunned at the change of his voice, ended up telling him what made her call. She told him she caught Luke _talking_ with another girl. Complimenting her about her hair, her eyes, and her dress. And it made her feel insecure. And what enraged the 17 year-old boy was when Annabeth told him about how Luke kissed the girl.

Percy couldn't help but punch the mattress under him. He gritted his teeth.

"And what did you do?" He asked.

"_I- I confronted him about it, but he said he needed some space and he walked away. I never even got to call out his name. My heart hurts Percy. It really hurts." _She said while little sobs escaped her lips and reached Percy's ear.

_He doesn't deserve you Annie. He doesn't deserve someone like you. He just doesn't. _Percy wanted to say those words. But he couldn't. What would he say if she asked who deserve her. What would he answer? Him?

"Everything will be okay. I mean, yeah, I think Luke's a jerk and all but I think he loves you. I really do." Lies. Pretty white lies. How pity of him.

Silence again envelopes the two as no one dares to talk. Percy tried to think of a joke that would obviously crack her up. And then he remembers a joke he shared with Frank yesterday.

"Hey, wise girl, I know you're smart and I want to ask you if you knew this. Where does a fish work?" He tried not to laugh for this joke really cracked him up.

"_I don't- I don't know. The ocean?" _Confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh Gods, I can't believe it! You don't know?" Percy acted to be surprised.

"_Wha- Percy. Where."_ There it goes. The old Annabeth who would be angered if someone knew something she doesn't. Her 'what' wasn't really a question. It was a demand.

"In the of-fish!"

And Percy was rolling on his bed out of laughter. And soon after he started laughing, Annabeth was laughing with him. Snorting and chuckling and just _laughing._ Percy wiped the tear in his eyes. And tried to stop laughing but, he just can't. So they just laughed until one of them stopped.

"_That was a good one. Considering you're a seaweed brain." _And Percy can't help but notice the small chuckle she had at the end of her sentence.

"Thank you."

This time the silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore. They just stayed there relishing the moment. Percy sat up and glanced at his bedside clock.

_Holy Hera! It's 3:45 already?!_

He realized there's only 4 hours until school starts and he don't want Annabeth to fall asleep in class.

"Annie, it's already 3:45 A.M. I think we should go to sleep. You might not be able to listen to class if we stayed up longer." He didn't want to hang up but he had no choice. Annabeth's well-being is at stake here.

"_Yeah, I figured. Good night, seaweed brain."_

He chuckled, "Good night, wise girl."

"_Thanks for being a friend." _And she hang up.

He plopped down on his bed. _Friend._

He sighed and tried hard to push his thoughts away.

_I'll sleep it away. If I do, it will all go away._

But he ended up staring at his ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy looks up at the clock on the wall.

_Tick_

"And that's how Zeus managed to be the king of Olympus."

_Tick_

"And his two brothers were not left out of the glory. Poseidon, he handled the ocean. And Hades, managed the underworld. While Zeus ruled over them."

_Tick_

"He was- "

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Their teacher was cut off of his rant when the bell rang and Percy was one of the firsts to bolt out the door.

"Can't be with you this time Grover! Meeting up with Annabeth!" Percy called back as he ran. He heard Grover affirm.

Too bad Annabeth's smart. They don't have the same class.

Percy took a little shortcut at the washroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror on the men's room isn't as big as the girl's but it was enough to accommodate his entire figure. He was wearing a black inside shirt and a blue button up shirt, with the buttons open, lay on top of it. His was wearing a black jeans and his blue converse lay comfortably at his feet. His black hair was messy and when he tried to smooth it out it just went back to its messy self. He just shrugged it off. His sea green eyes stared back at him and he nodded at himself. He adjusted his backpack and started to run out.

He ran towards the oak tree at the field.

Then he saw _her._

He stopped and stared to admire her. She was biting the other end of her pencil as her gray eyes stared intently at the book at her lap. Her curly golden blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and some of it was let down framing her face. She wore an oversized white shirt, a faded blue jeans and a black and white converse. Her backpack lay beside her. Her favorite Yankee's cap lying on top of it. Percy thought of all the depictions of blonde persons being a complete idiot. Certainly, the girl in front of him is not one of them.

"Annabeth!" He said as he jogged towards her.

Annabeth didn't even look up. She continued solving problems from her Calculus workbook. He loomed over her and decided to sit beside her. She didn't even budge. Annabeth was always like this. She never let anything come between her and her studies. Except, of course,_ Luke_. Percy tried to swallow the impending gag at the mention of his name. He looked at her again and noticed her earphones plugged at her ears. He smiled. He took one of it, the one close to him, which took her of guard causing her to slap his arms. Percy just laughed and Annabeth soon joined in. He plugged the earphone on his ear and he started humming along to the music.

"Oh! Yeah." He said as he grabbed his backpack. "Mom cooked this for us. She said it's a new recipe she learned and she wants us to taste it." Percy pulled out a Tupperware and opened it. The sweet smell wafted in the air and Annabeth put her workbook down quickly. _Well, and food too._ Percy thought.

"Really, Percy? Blue?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I didn't know Mom would comply." He said sheepishly and scratched his neck.

"So, what's this?" She said.

"Don't know."

She looked at him again and got one of the blue food slices from the Tupperware. She placed it at the entrance of her mouth and looked at Percy. Before putting it inside her mouth and chewing it slowly. At first she tasted blueberries. _Which explains the blue color_. She thought. And as she chew something caught her tongue by surprise. Strawberries.

"Hmmmm. This is really good!" She said getting another one.

Percy smiled and got one too. They ate in silence until every single crumb of the berry cake (as Percy named it) was gone.

Percy looked at Annabeth again and battled whether to ask her about Luke. And he decided not to.

"So, how's the band doing?" She said as she unplugged the earphone from her and Percy's ear and put it in her backpack.

"Hmm. We're alright. I guess."

"I heard from Piper you're joining the battle of the bands." She asked.

"Yeah. Jason, Leo and Frank wanted to." He answered.

"And you?" She said cocking her head to the side.

He leaned on the trunk and put her arm around Annabeth's shoulder. She then adjusted to feel comfortable at their new position.

"I want to, of course. But it's just that the entries need to be original compositions and the guys wanted me to write a song up." He complained and he played with some of her loose hair.

Oh, how they feel perfect together. His arms around her. Her head on his shoulder. He silently prayed to the gods to keep this moment forever.

"But that's impossible! The battle of the bands is next week! And I'm guessing you haven't thought about the lyrics, have you?"

He shook his head. She sighed.

"You're really impossible." She said and shook her head.

_And you're beautiful._ He could've said but he remained silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy dropped his backpack and slumped at the sofa. His other bestfriend, Grover, was sitting on his right chewing on some chips.

It is 5 o'clock in the afternoon and he and his band, The Demigods, we're at Jason's garage (because it's the nearest to school). Jason Grace, a 17 year old guy with electric blue eyes and military cropped blonde hair. He has a small scar on the corner of his lip from when he was two years old from trying to eat a stapler, he said. He plays the lead guitar and is very awesome with it, he is also in charge of harmonizing. His girlfriend, Piper McLean, was giving him a glass of water. Piper was one of Annabeth's few friends, and because of that Percy liked her (not in a romantic way, obviously). She is 17 like them and has a brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the side. Her eye color can't be determined due to unknown reasons.

"Perce, have you come up with a song yet?" Jason asked as he stood up and picked up his electric guitar. Tried tuning a few strings and sat beside him on his left.

Percy continued to stare up the ceiling and shook his head.

"That's bad dude. It's already next week." A guy with brown eyes and black hair called out from behind the drums. Frank Zhang was their drummer.

The came Leo Valdez with his electric guitar in tow. A guy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Sat on the chair opposite from Percy and Jason.

"Sooooo, you haven't thought of a song yet, huh?" Leo said.

Percy looked at him and nodded. "It was hard. I know we badly needed to have a song but I have problems with Luke too. Considering he played his cards wrong."

Jason looked at Percy and then to Leo, who somehow caught on what he was implying. Frank, intrigued about the discussion, pulled a chair and sat beside Leo.

"Luke huh? How come I remember something about a blonde haired person when that name is mentioned?" Leo said as he put his finger under his chin for emphasis.

"Of course, silly. He has a blonde hair." Percy looked at Leo confusingly.

"No, no. Leo meant a different blonde. A girl perhaps?" Grover said patting Percy at the back once. Frank and Leo smiled. Piper left the garage knowing that the conversation is about a certain blonde haired friend of hers.

Percy, after a while, suddenly caught on what they were implying and blushed. "L-let's just practice whatever song we could!" Percy's voice rose a note higher than it usually sounds and he stood up picking his guitar on the way and plugging it into the amp. The three band members smiled mischievously and shook their heads at their lead singer and bassist. They stood up and positioned themselves. _Percy will get a lot of teasing after this_. Frank thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After two songs they rest up for a bit. Percy sat on his usual spot, the sofa. Piper was handing out drinks when his phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID.

_Calling Wise Girl_

He stood up and muttered an excuse as he went outside.

"Yow, wassup Annabeth?" He said cheerfully. She didn't respond.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Losing his cheerful demeanor.

"_I saw him today. And we talked." _She began.

He gulped audibly and asked, "What- What did you talk about?"

"_We broke up, Percy. He said he's not meant to be with me."_ She said, pain evident in her voice.

_Then, you could be with me instead. _He thought. He debated whether to tell her his feelings. But he bit his tongue to restrain himself. It's not fair for her if he go and tell her now. She's still fresh from her broken heart and Percy wanted to heal it first.

"Well, everything has ups and downs, Annie. And this is certainly one of your downs," _Ups, _Percy thought, "and everything happens for a reason. You just need to be strong, a'ight?"

"Percy! Come on! Rehearsal time! If you won't show yourself in 10 seconds. I will kick you! Hard!" Leo's voice boomed from the inside. Annabeth seemed to hear it as she chuckled at the other line, pain evidently disappeared from her voice. Percy just shook his head at Leo's foolishness. "I'll be there!" Percy called back.

"_Seems like Leo's energetic, as usual." _Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, he is." Percy said.

"_Well, call you tomorrow at 10. Can't have any other free time. Bye seaweed brain." _Annabeth said as Percy walked towards the garage.

"Bye, wise girl." And he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

When he got inside Leo greeted him and he puts his arms around Percy.

"You know, dude. You're in trouble. You can't get out." Leo said sympathetically.

Percy was confused by this and Leo then ran towards Jason and Frank.

"Someone's in the _friend_zone!" Leo called while he dodge a water bottle thrown by a red faced Percy.

"Chill dude!" Leo laughed and picked up his guitar, Jason and Frank just shook their heads.

Leo's face lit up and he the exclaimed, "OH! I have thought of a good joke!"

Percy still abashed by the comment Leo said picked up his bass guitar and said, "Spill."

"What do you call an alligator in a suit?!" Leo said excitedly.

Percy, Jason and Frank looked at each other. "Dunno. Ummm. What?" Frank said.

"An investi-gator!" Grover said. He and Leo hi-fived and the garage was filled with laughter.

Then Leo's phone suddenly rang. "My mom." He mouthed.

Jason nodded and Percy stared at the ceiling, thoughts occupied.

"I'm just going to stand outside, okay. And if someone asks, please tell them I'm outstanding!" Leo said before he went outside.

Jason chuckled at the silliness of his bestfriend, Frank played a small rhythm on the drums. Jason looked at Percy, who was talking with Grover, and smiled.

_You'll get her bud. I now you will._ He thought as he joins Frank in his little rhythm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy sat on the sofa and his mother was beside him. Grover was sleeping over and was on the floor sitting with some chips with him.

Sally Jackson was a mother and she trusts her motherly instincts very well. She'd known Percy since he was little and she knew if something was wrong. She doesn't know why Percy haven't spoken it up to her. Was he planning on keeping it a secret from her?

"Percy, dear, are you in bad terms with Annie?" She asked her son. Percy suddenly jumps off. Like he's mind was just elsewhere and she called him back.

"They're not in bad terms, Sally. Actually, they're in _very_ good terms." Grover said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"N- No. There's nothing wrong mom. Just tired is all." Percy tried to smile as he glared holes on Grover's head.

"You know dear, you could always talk to me. Whether it be problems with Annie, or," Sally looked at her son, "with yourself."

Percy sighed. There was no losing her mother on this one.

"Well, it's about that battle of the bands. It's- Well, Jason asked me to write our entry and I couldn't think of anything to write about. I mean, it's been days and I still couldn't thought of something." Percy frustrated that he just _lied_, I mean, he just didn't tell the whole truth. That was one of the reasons he was spacing out. The other one is about a blonde haired beauty.

"Well, for starters, how about writing a letter?" Sally suggested. "A letter?" Percy asked looking at his mom.

Sally nodded. "And when you're done put melody into it. You'll have a good song in no time. And, of course, the letter should be something you badly want to tell someone." Sally stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, dear." And she kissed Percy's head.

"Night mom." Percy said as he continues to stare at the television.

He pondered there for a while before a smile slowly crept up his face.

"Write about _her." _Grover said as he sat down next to Percy on the sofa.

"Thanks." Percy said as he took a handful of chips from Grover and puts them in his mouth.

_I know exactly what to write about now._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy was busy writing down the new lyrics he thought of and Grover was busy munching chips, that they never notice the blonde girl approaching.

"Hey Percy, Grover." Annabeth said as she tapped Percy shoulder and the latter let go of the pencil he was holding.

"Annabeth! Hey! Umm…How are you?" Percy nervously shuffled the papers in front of him and shoved it into his bag. Grover looked at Percy and smiled a teasing smile.

"Uhhh…We just talked an hour ago, seaweed brain. I think you know how I am." She said as a matter-of-factly and sat down beside him. "By the way. What are you writing? Is it the lyrics of your new song?" She said as she picked up the pencil and twirled it in her fingers.

"Yeah…" Percy trailed of as he blushed and looked over at Grover, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Annabeth looked at him weirdly and shrugged. "So can I read it?"

"Uhhhh…No. But, umm… I'll let you hear it." Percy said as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

_Dam it. _(See what I did there?) _He was feeling….weird._

"So….When?" She put down the pencil and stood up.

"At the battle of the bands. _Be there._" He whispered the last line but Annabeth heard it and nodded cheerfully. She stretched out her hand and offered it to Percy. Percy looked at her outstretched hand and then looked at her face. "Come on. Take it." Grover urged.

Percy hesitantly took her hand and stood up.

She lets go and turned. "We're going to be late for third period."

_Oh right._ He thought.

"Be there, soon. Go ahead. We'll catch up."

As Annabeth walked away, Percy stared at his hands and looked at the retreating figure of the blonde. Grover patted Percy on the back, hard.

_You'll forget about him. Soon._

He glanced at the sheet peeking from his bag.

_I dedicate this song to you_

Percy smiled, took his bag and ran towards the building followed by Grover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Throughout class, Percy pretended to listen to the teachers. But the truth is, he was continuing his song.

At dismissal, he met up with the gang and Grover, who would make the melody, and decided to tell them about the song.

Grover, along with Jason and Percy, worked on the melody and Frank practiced for the song's rhythm while Leo, being Leo, was on the sofa picking his nose.

"So, is the song finished?" Leo asked as he continued to pick his nose.

"It would be _faster_ if you help us over here." Jason said as he glared at Leo.

Leo put his hands behind his head and leaned on the sofa. "Come on dudes, all da ladies luv Leo!" Jason and Percy just rolled their eyes while Frank threw one of his drumsticks to Leo.

"Dude, ow!"

An hour later, the band was already playing the song countless of times.

They stopped for a break and Percy did not escape the teasing look Jason and the others gave him, especially the one Leo gives him. Grover nodded his head in approval. Proud of the way the song came out.

"So, _I dedicate this song to you_, huh?" Leo said as he elbowed Percy.

Percy blushed and said nothing. Leo, Frank and Jason at his reaction.

_It'll reach her, Percy. _Leo thought as he turned to play a sick rhythm on his guitar. He was soon joined by Frank, then Jason, and lastly, Percy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy's band was the second to the last contestant. And all the other bands were good.

"It's not a surprise though. It's our first battle of the band entry. They're all good." Frank commented as he pretended there was drums in front of him.

But that was not what surprised Percy. What surprised him is a sand-blonde haired man holding a drumstick.

"What's that jerk doing here?" Percy whispered to Jason, with a gritted teeth. The boys looked at what- or who- Percy was glaring at.

"Oh, him? They formed a band and joined the battle. I mean it's not a new thing. Don't tell me you haven't heard about it." Piper said as she sat down next to Jason. "Or are you afraid you might lose to him?"

"That's not what I was afraid of, Piper. Annabeth coming." Percy said as he looked down.

"Oh." Piper exclaimed. "Umm… So, I never head of the song and Annabeth says she haven't either. What's it about?" Piper tried to change the subject.

"You should ask our boy, Percy, here. He came up with the idea. And oh, Pipes, make sure Annabeth's on the front row 'kay?" Jason said as he looked at Piper. "On it." Piper said as she kissed Jason on the cheek. She walked out of the backstage without forgetting to call a small good luck before she turned on a corner.

Percy was so nervous. _It isn't a confession._ He kept repeating to himself. _Well, kind of a confession._

Jason noticed how Percy fidgeted on his seat. He patted Percy's shoulders. "It will be fine. Just pretend it's only her." Percy paled.

"Dude, that's what he's afraid of." Leo whispered to Jason.

Jason made and _oh_ face. Percy attention then snaps to Luke and his gang walking up the stage.

They stood up and peeked at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let us all welcome the band that would probably _win _tonight! Kronos' Army!" The emcee said as Luke and his bandmates went up the stage and adjusted their instruments, not without Luke waving like he won the presidential elections. Luke was their drummer and lead singer. _Show off_. Percy thought.

"Well, first of all, I would like to dedicate this song to someone special to me." Luke started. Percy then scanned the crowd for Annabeth, then he spotted her. There on the front row, with Piper and a girl named Hazel. Annabeth's face lit up. "To the girl who grabbed my heart, Kelly." And then cheers and whistles was heard from the other side of the room. Annabeth's face fell and Piper held her hands.

Percy gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _I'll make you pay, Luke. Trust me._

After Luke's band played cheers erupted from the whole audience.

"The melody was off. They just cheered on them because they're a popular bunch. Tsk." Grover muttered.

"There's one band left before we come out to the stage. Let's do it guys." Jason said as they readied their equipment.

Percy hummed the tune of our song.

_I dedicate this song to you._

Then we hear another cheer, but a little one compared to the cheers for the Kronos' Army.

"I'll be on the front row with the girls. See you after wards." Grover said as he went out.

"Next up! Give it up for The Demigods!"

Piper's voice could be heard and Hazel's and a cute girl named Calypso, who Leo probably has a crush on, and Annabeth's along with Grover's.

Percy went to the center, as he would be the one to sing the song.

"Umm… I would like to first dedicate this song to someone. I hope I open up your eyes." He said as Leo gave him a thumbs up. Percy looked straight into Annabeth, shock evidently written in her face.

"One. Two. One two three four!" Frank said as he beat his drums down.

Leo started with a little rhythm before Percy and Jason joined him. Percy then sang.

_You call me up,_

_It's like a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

_That you never get over him getting over you_

_And you end up crying_

_And I end up lying,_

'_Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

Annabeth's eyes widen as she remembers the phone call she gave Percy that night. Percy never took his eyes off her. He noticed the recognition ebbing its way up her face. Jason then harmonized with Percy.

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

_And were going in circles again and again._

At the chorus Leo joined Percy and Jason. Frank was having his moment in the drums.

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_

_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl._

This time, Piper looked at Annabeth and said something to her while having a wide smile. Leo then plays with his small rhythm, same as the intro.

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_

"_You could be with me now."_

_But I end up telling you wanna hear,_

_And you're not ready and it's so frustrating_

_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

Percy then turned to glare at Luke who has a smug smile on his face. _The jerk!_

_And when the phone call finally ends_

_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_

_And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again._

They chuckled on this line a bit. And readied for the chorus.

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_

_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl._

The tempo of the song changes as they started the bridge.

_I know someday it's gonna happen_

_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

_Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_

_I gotta get it through your head_

_That you belong with me instead._

Annabeth's hand was on her mouth as a small tear escapes her eyes. The tempo then speeds up as they are nearing their last round of chorus.

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_

_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl._

They repeat the chorus two times and the second time they let out their inner rocker souls and just let it out on the stage as the audience, captivated by the song, jumps up and down. Luke cannot believe it and Percy then turned and gave Luke a smug smile. They ended the song with Leo's little rhythm. Loud roars and cheers erupted from the audience and Percy glanced at Annabeth's reaction, finding her staring at him with wide gray eyes. Piper hugged her with happiness and Hazel patted her back. Grover was smiling proudly at them. Calypso was smiling at Leo and Leo was blushing. They waved one last time as they exited the stage.

"Wow! That was an awesome performance! Once again give it up for The Demigods! The judges sure are having a hard time right now." The emcee said. "Now, let's welcome our last performer…"

Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank was still in the euphoria as they were still fidgety from their performance.

"That was good, Jackson." Percy glared at the one who greeted them.

"Thanks, Castellan." Percy snapped back.

"Too bad she's you _bestfriend_. You should see her expression when I told her- "

Luke never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown back when Percy's fist collided with his face.

"Don't you _ever _come near her again." And Percy walked past Luke, who was holding his now swollen face.

"Wow Percy, I didn't know you had a punch in you!" Leo said amazed.

Percy just laughed and he was later joined by the gang.

"Jason! That was a performance!" Piper said as she ran towards Jason and hugged him. She was followed by Calypso, who looked nervous, and Annabeth who was walking with Hazel and Grover.

"Oh, Leo. You know Calypso right?" Piper said as she dragged Calypso towards Leo. "She's my classmate and she's super nice. I bet you could be friends!" Piper teasingly said as she elbowed a blushing Calypso. Leo was also as red.

"Hazel." Frank acknowledged.

"Hey, Frank." Hazel said as she nodded to Annabeth.

Annabeth walked slowly towards Percy and all his euphoric feelings was washed out and he was taken over by nervousness.

"Hey." She asked and peered at him through her lashes.

"Hey."

"Ummm… Nice song." She said playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, thanks…Ummm…Annabeth I….really like-" He glanced at his bandmates and they were all urging him to go on. "I- I really like…"

Percy never got to finish his sentence as Annabeth lips was on his cheek.

_Oohhs _and _ahhhs_ came from their friends.

"Thanks, seaweed brain." She smiled and he didn't know what came over him. He grabbed her by the hips and crashed his lips to her in a chaste kiss. She was shocked but Percy felt her shoulders relax. Percy smiled at the kiss. When they broke up, Annabeth's eyes was still shocked and Percy smiled down at her.

Grover patted his bestfriend's back and Leo whistled and Frank keeps saying _not bad, Percy_.

Percy laughed and bend down so he could whisper in Annabeth's ear.

"I love you, wise girl."

Annabeth's eyes widened but they soon changed to that of happiness.

"I thought you didn't." She whispered back. "I have deep regards for you as well, seaweed brain."

Percy jumped with joy. And keep shouting.

"Oh gods! She loves me!" Percy did a little jig and everyone erupted in laughter.

"Of course she does! She did from the start!" Grover said. Annabeth blushed and Percy looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"You did from the start, huh?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," A man's voice called from behind them. "I'm Chiron. I'm the manager of Halfblood Records. Uh, how would you like to be one of our artists?"

A man on his late forties was standing behind them. Everybody's eyes widened and Leo was first to recover.

"OH YEAH! The ladies will love Leo more!" Calypso playfully punched him.

"Uhh. Sure. We'd love to." Jason said as he shook the man's hand. "And this here sir, is Grover Underwood, he was the one who gave the lyrics the melody and Percy here was the one who came up with the lyrics." Jason said.

"We're kind of a total package." Leo said as he wiggled is eyebrows up and down for emphasis.

"Great. We'll have a contract signing at 11 tomorrow. Can I have your contact information, perhaps?" Chiron said as he proceeded to type in Jason's number.

"Seaweed brain. This is it! You're going to be a rock star!" Annabeth excitedly turned to Percy. But Percy was already at the phone with his mom saying how he's going to tour around the world.

Annabeth smiled at him. _He's so childish._ She shook her head.

"And the winner is…."

They didn't notice the winner of the battle was to be announced already. They went to the backstage as Chiron excused himself.

"The Demigods!"

They erupted into shouts. Jason hugged Piper. Frank and Hazel was smiling widely. Calypso was clapping her hands and Leo was dancing around. Percy, Annabeth and Grover was on a group hug and soon everyone joined in.

"This is it! Two wins in a day!" Frank said. "Yeah! First the record deal then the battle of the bands!" Jason affirmed.

"Actually," Grover whispered to Percy but loud enough for Annabeth to hear. "It's two wins in a row, right Perce."

Annabeth and Percy blushed. Grover just laughed.

_It's finally time. _Grover thought.

All of them was happy especially a green eyed, 17-year old boy.

_She finally realized._

OOOOOOOOOENDOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow! This is my first fanfic ever published online! Yahoo for me! I know it's not good. (It's my first time, forgive me!) I accept criticisms and such. Oh and please let me hear what you think and review. It is highly appreciated. Everyone could probably guess I'm a fan of 5SOS. (I know, I'm hopeless.) Well, I absolutely adore PercAbeth! I ship them so hard I couldn't breathe every time I see their names together.**

**Yay! If there was any holes in the story, I apologize. I'm really new so….yeah. And by the way, the jokes are not from me. It's from my friend and it's perfect for Leo's personality. Also, this story is very long for a one shot, and again apologize for that. Bye guys. Hope to see you on my next story. (If I can publish one again.)**

**And that's a wrap! Peace out Demis!**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to Uncle Rick. I only own the story plot. (Kind of. Because I based it on a song.) The song is owned by 5SOS entitled Heartbreak Girl. If you're a fan, review and let me know **

Word Count: 5875 Words


End file.
